The present invention generally relates to holding devices, and in particular to devices for holding objects on automobiles.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,531, 4,029,370, 3,863,568, 3,750,991. These devices can be further improved.